


Last Call

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanvids, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Stiles and Derek are both very aware how much their lives suck. At least they can commiserate with each other. (And maybe fall in love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used up to 5x09

**Song:**  Dance Dance

**Artist:** Fall Out Boy

**Length:**  2:52

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  54MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/bocAuygHrvM)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?xruqca67f08olwh)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/152060423956/title-last-call-song-dance-dance-artist-fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?xruqca67f08olwh
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/152060423956/title-last-call-song-dance-dance-artist-fall
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/bocAuygHrvM
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
